Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell
The relationship between Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell began rather roughly in season 8, but they worked out their differences overtime and began to date. They eventually married and were shown to have two twin gitls Tamora and Kat and one boy Henry Jr. Season 8 Paige first met Henry when she tried to help her charge Speed.Henry hit him with his car trying to stop him from escaping. Paige threatened to call the police but Henry revealed he was the police and that Speed was his parolee. Henry thought Paige was just a misplace upperclass women which annoyed Paige.Henry bet Paige that Speed would be involved with an armed robbery that would take place later that day. Although Speed almost did it he stopped in the last minute but was stabbed as a price. Henry took Paige into custody but Paige told him to check the blood on the knife used to stab Speed. If the blood was Speeds then he was innocent. It was and Henry let him go but told him to thank Paige. In the next episode Henry calls to Paige and gives her baby Ramon.He explains that he is searching for his father but Paige has to look after him until he finds him, otherwise social services will take him. Paige realises Henry is a good guy and just wants to help Ramon. In the end Paige is in a rush and so she finds Ramons father magically. Henry finds out that Paige didnt contact Ramons father Ernesto but still found him which sparks his interest. Paige returns and they share a nice moment. At lunch with Henry Paige has a good time. However at the end Henry splits the bill instead of paying for it all himself. Paige is annoyed at this and when questioned by Henry tells him that she doesnt mind splitting but on a date she thinks the guy should pay. Henry said it wasnt a date shocking Paige. She says he called her and said could he meet her for a date. However Henry says that he actually told her that could she meet him for lunch at Nates. Embarassed Paige tries to leave but Henry tells her he wanted it to be a date but he was too nervous to ask. Later Henry allows her access to the driver who hit Leo to make up for it. At dinner with Billies parents Paiges leaves to meet Henry joking about her meeting her Parole Officer not realising the impact it would have on Billies parents. At P3 Paiges arrives late but is annoyed to find out that Henry is a no show. Henry arrives at the manor and apologizes for not going. He tells her a parolee skipped out on him. Paige tells him that he should have called and expresses her annoyance.henry admits that he has a problem with opening up to people but both he and Paige accuse the other of keeping secrets bringing up how Paige found Ernesto without contacting the man himself. Later Paiges questions Henry on why he cant open up to people which he attributes to growing up in the foster care system. Paige understanding his pain being adopted tells him that he doesnt have to run from her and she kisses him. Paige accompanies Henry to the bank with one of his parolee's Nick. Nick is denied the loan which causes him to try a robbey. Paige and Henry and Billie are stuck in the robbery and try to calm Nick down. In the midst of it all another cop stops Henry from connecting with Nick when he tries to shot him. Henry takes the shot not wanting his friend to die. Paige tries to convince Nick to let HEnry live by taking him to hospital. However a demon takes over his body and doesnt let her. PAige realising how much she loves Henry and doesnt want him to die taps into her HEaling power and saves him. Later Billie tells this to Piper and Pheobe who realise that Paige must truely love Henry. Paige blushes at this. Paige decides its time to tell Henry the big secret. However as she calls him she realises he is not having a great day. Paige calls in some of her magical creature friends in order to turn his day around. Paiges conjures a fairy and aks if she could return all of Henrys lost belongings. Henry calls and tells the good news to Paige but says he cant make it as he has to write letters of recommendations which do not come easy to him. Paige conjures a muse to help him.Henry manages to write the letters aswell as a love letter for Paige. Although his GPS on his parolees breaks down meaning he wont make the dinner. Paige calls in the leprechan Andrew O'Brien to give Henry some luck. Paige cannot meet him at the station as she is kidanpped but her demon replacement send the annoyed leprechan back to Henry to help him. He gives Henry lots of luck which causes other cops to find and bring in Henrys other Parolees. Then Henry wins $10,000.At dinner Paige admits to Henry that she is a witch by using her photokinesis to put on a light show. She tells him she was responsible for the great day and recommends he donates the money he won to charity to avoid personal gain consequences. When he appears to be totally werided out and afraid Paige looks to the ground and tells him he can leave but Henry reassuringly tells her that he loves her for who she is. They then kiss. Paige tries to explain to Henry why she doesnt help with non-magicla problems. She tells him its not that simple but he doesnt understand. While under the influence of a spell she orbs him all over and shows him the world. However she also drops him off the Golden Gate Bridge scaring him. In the end after she stops the end of the Zodiacs he realises that what she does is greatly helping the world. They then kiss. Sir Simon Marks show up just as Henry and Paige consider the consequences of him being around dangerous magic. MArk tells Paige they are destined to be together but he says she loves Henry. Thinking at first he is an immortal Mark is impressed but laughs when he realises he is a mortal. He goes to Henry and tells him that he and Paige are to be wed. Henry tells him Paige is his so Mark challenges him to a duel. As Mark has magic Henry fairs badly ginst him. However when Paige arrives Henry reveals all the little things he knows about and that he loves her while Mark only wants a trophy withc. Paige says she loves Henry ands ceasing the opporunity Henry hits Mark who Paige then orbs "across the pond". Paige asks Henry to orb them to Golden Gate Bridge which Henry says is "There Spot". Here Henry gets down on one knee and proposes. Paige accepts and they hug and kiss. Paige has moved in with Hnry but she starts to doubt her marriage to him and is not excited about ring shopping or the wedding itself. Henry and Paige begin to fight about every little thing. When the triad attakcs Paige calls of the engagement party and a reluctant Henry agrees. However he becomes very worried when Paige explains she may not reutrn. ALter when she survives she decides to turn the engagement into a wedding. henry is also ready and they get married at the manor thanks to Piper and a little magic. Paige conjures a special dress and she marries henry. Paige goes on her honeymoon with Henry. Her sisters gift is a honeymoon free from demons. Henry and Paige have a great time but Paige dos return home for a short spell revealing she misses them a little. A few weeks later Paige begins to fell repressed by Henry. She turns to Coop who puts her inside Henrys head. Shocked that she is having problems he questions her. Henry tells her that she shouldn't feel represses and Paige realises hes right. When Billie turns against the Charmed Ones Henry uses Paiges powers to call for there potion. He think that Paiges powers are very cool. However he cannot access the power of three and therefore Coop expels Paige from his mind as the problem was fixed anyway. Paige is annoyed that magic is continuously taking her away from Henry and her live. When Paiges doesnt return home Henry is worried about her. He searches for her at Pheobs condo and finds her but Paige explains that she is fine. Paige happily settle into her live with Henry thanks to the vanquish of all the Upper Level Demons in the world. Season 8 - Charmed Comics/Season 9 Inbetween season 8 and 9 Paige and Henry have two beautiful twin girls. They call them Tamora and Kat who have not yet come into there powers. Season 9 Paige works with Henry who called in a favor to reveal the list of there missing or dead innocents. However in the next issue Henry is taken over by the Sources spell. He goes on to try to strangle Paige.Paige apologizes when she attacks him with a lamp knocking him unconscious. They retreat to magic school where the spell stops working. Henry feel extremely guilty for what he has down put Paige tells him she doesnt want to talk about it and tells him it wasnt his fault which he recognizes as beaten wives excuses.Next when Pige return from her first fight with the Source Hanry helps her up. Henry question wheather it is always that intense at a demon fight as altough Paige told him stories he didnt know it was like that. As they prepare to attack the Source, Leo tells him the Source usually didnt attack them directly. Henry asks what will happen if it is not enough to which Leo replies that they cant stop him. Henry hurries Coop out of magic school like Paige asked when the Source attacked. After he is beaten Paige goes with Henry to Pipers new restaurant location. Paige knows that the rest of the innocents lost there memory of the spell but she worries as Henry hadn't. Paige discusses with Grams when her and Henrys twins Tamora and Kat would come into there powers but Grams says that these things dont go on schedule. Category:Relationships Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9